Szkoła z internatem/Czyżby koniec? Część 1
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to pierwsza część dwuczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Zoltan postanawia ustawić G-Tech z powrotem na Ziemi i zmienić ustawienia bezpieczeństwa. Jednak nikt nie wie, że Brenda i Jasmine ukrywają się w budynku - postanawiają porwać Fineasza, Ferba, Fretkę i Zoltana i wyjawić im tajemnicę, która wstrząśnie ich dotychczasowym życiem. Bohaterowie * Zoltan George Davenport; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Fretka Flynn; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Teddy Scenariusz (W laboratorium Zoltana. Zoltan robi coś pod mikroskopem. Do laboratorium wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb) Fineasz: Cześć. Co robisz? Zoltan: Próbuję połączyć atom radu z atomem hyperlunium. Fineasz: Hyperlunium? Zoltan: Tak, to pewien niedawno odkryty pierwiastek. Fineasz: Aha. Zoltan: A co wy tu robicie? Fineasz: Musieliśmy wypożyczyć Fretce G-książkę z G-biblioteki, bo ona przygotowuje się powoli do matury. Zoltan: A nie do G-matury? Ferb: Nie, kuratorium oświaty opublikowało na swojej stronie internetowej pisany wielkimi literami e-mail do ciebie, że nie będą przygotowywać specjalnej G-matury dla twojej szkoły. Zoltan: Wow, widać ludzie się muszą nieźle wkurzać jak wyśle się im jeden e-mail 73 razy. Fineasz: Ale wracając... nie wiesz gdzie jest Fretka? Szukamy jej od pół godziny, a miała czekać w pokoju. Zoltan: Nie wiem, spróbujcie zadzwonić. Fineasz: Próbowaliśmy. Zoltan: Tooo... wyślijcie e-mail 73 razy. Fineasz: Ta, dzięki... (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą) Zoltan: Dobra, jestem teraz sam, więc połączę te atomy. Mówili mi bym tego nie robił, ale co może się stać? (Zoltan zbliża do siebie ręce. Po chwili G-Tech wybucha) (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Czyżby koniec? Część 1 (Gdzieś w G-Techu. Linda i Lawrence leżą nieprzytomni w klatce z elektrycznymi świecącymi na zielono kratami. Po chwili Linda się budzi) Linda: Gdzie ja jestem? Lindsay, wyjaśnij mi to! Brenda: Ahahah... głupiutka siostrzyczko, chyba wiesz co mam zamiar zrobić! Linda: Nie zbliżysz się do Fineasza i Ferba! Brenda: Czyżby? Oni są moi... Linda: Ale to ja jestem ich matką... Brenda: Tak, ale to ja tą biologiczną! Linda: Nie uda ci się to! Może i odebrałam ci ich, a ty upozorowałaś własną śmierć, by powrócić pod jakimś innym imieniem, to nie znaczy, że ja ci oddam chłopców ot tak! Brenda: Spokojnie, oddasz... bo albo oddasz ich... albo córeczkę! (Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Jasmine trzymająca Fretkę za szyję) Jasmine: Nie wierć się tak, bo ci kark ukręcę! Fretka: Puść mnie! (Jasmine rzuca Fretkę na podłogę. Kieruje w jej stronę rękę i teleportuje Fretkę do klatki) Linda i Lawrence: Fretka! (Linda i Lawrence przytulają Fretkę) Fretka: Co wy tu robicie? Linda: Ja... kochanie, przepraszam. Pomimo tego co się zaraz wydarzy, pamiętaj, że cię kocham. Fretka: Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, ale też cię kocham! Brenda: Dosyć tych czułości, bo zaraz zwymiotuję tęczą! Jasmine, wiesz co masz robić... za 10 minut. (Brenda wychodzi) (Po jakimś czasie, w laboratorium Zoltana. Zoltan stoi przy kapsule i gra na telefonie. Do laboratorium wchodzą Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford. Fineasz podchodzi do Zoltana) Fineasz: Zoltan? (Zoltan nadal gra na telefonie) Fineasz: Ekhem! (Zoltan dalej gra na telefonie) Fineasz (kłamie oczywiście): Brenda chce się z tobą rozwieść! (Zoltan dalej gra na telefonie) Ferb: Odsuń się, mistrz ci pokaże jak to się robi. (Ferb podchodzi do Zoltana) Ferb: Przyjechali ludzie z banku i chcą potrącić z twojego konta. Zoltan: AAA!!! (Zoltanowi wypada z ręki telefon, który uderza o podłogę i się rozbija) Zoltan: Dzień dobry! Ferb: Ty wiesz, że żartowaliśmy? Zoltan: Wyyy.... WYYY!!! Miałem takie dobre itemki! Fineasz: No cóż... z niektórymi rzeczami przychodzi nam pożegnać się niespodziewanie. A właśnie, szukamy Fretki od dwóch godzin. Zoltan: Serio? A wysłaliście e-mail 73 razy? Ferb: Nooo... nie. Zoltan: Widzicie? Głos Jasmine: Ja wiem, gdzie ona jest! Wszyscy: JASMINE!? Fineasz: Pokaż się! Głos Jasmine: Jestem na ekranie, idioto. (Zoltan bierze do rąk leżący na stole tablet, na którym widać Jasmine a w tle fragment celi oraz Fretkę) Wszyscy: FRETKA!!! Jasmine (z tabletu): Sretka, nie Fretka. Ferb: Co chcesz z nią zrobić? Jasmine (z tabletu): Oooo... właśnie o to mi chodzi. Brenda: Nie waż się jej tknąć! (Brenda mruga jednym okiem do Jasmine) Zoltan: Skąd się tu wzięłaś? Nie było cię tu wcześniej. Brenda: Proste, zjechałam windą. Jasmine: Hmmm... a tak się składa, że chciałam zrobić z wami wymianę. Albo przyjdą tu Fineasz i Ferb i przyjmą śmierć z moich rąk, albo zastąpi was Fretka. Co wybieracie? To już wasza decyzja... (Jasmine się rozłącza) Zoltan: Znajdziemy ją! (Zoltan podbiega do komputera i zaczyna coś pisać. Po chwili klika enter) Baljeet: Co zrobiłeś? Zoltan: Za trzy minuty wylądujemy na Ziemi, wtedy znajdziemy Jasmine na moim IPPS'ie nie jest jego kwestia; IPPS - to połączenie nazw IP i GPS, nie ma czegoś takiego i do niej dotrzemy! Fretka nie da sobie sama rady, a wy możecie ją pokonać, bo jesteście bioniczni! Fineasz: Ale... my nigdy nie trenowaliśmy naszych mocy. Ferb: No właśnie. Jak próbowałem podczas mycia zębów zabić pająka na lustrze, to zamiast tego wystrzeliła mi pasta w twarz! Zoltan: No trudno... będziecie musieli uwierzyć w siebie. Teraz treningu nie zrobimy! Szykujmy się do wyjścia na Ziemię. (Wszyscy poza Izabelą i Baljeetem idą do drzwi) Izabela: Czekajcie! (Fineasz, Ferb, Buford, Zoltan i Brenda się zatrzymują) Zoltan: Co? Baljeet: Bo myyy... tak jakby wam o czymś nie powiedzieliśmy! Zoltan: O czym? Izabela: Bo w tej celi, gdzie była Fretka są jeszcze państwo Flynn-Fletcherowie. Fineasz i Ferb: CO!? Zoltan: Przecież próbowaliście nam pokazać jej nieistniejącą kryjówkę. Nie róbcie żartów w takiej sytuacji! Baljeet: Ale wtedy się zamaskowali, a teraz chcą żebyśmy tam weszli. Zajrzyjmy w to miejsce po raz ostatni. Ferb: Mają rację. Przecież Jasmine powinna nam podać gdzie jest, a tak to wie, że Izabela i Baljeet nam powiedzą. Zoltan: Dobra, zgoda, ale jak nic nie będzie używamy IPPS'u. (Chwilkę potem, w windzie) Izabela: I teraz tak i śrak! (Winda otwiera się pomiędzy piętrami) Zoltan: Rzeczywiście! Chwila... jeśli to prawda, to czy Brenduś jest zła? Brenda: No coś ty, Zoltuś? Ja? Nikogo bym nie skrzywdziła! Pamiętasz jak byłeś na zebraniu i zadzwoniłam po ciebie, żebyś muchę zabił? (G-Tech ląduje na Ziemi i wszyscy się przewracają, a po chwili wstają) Zoltan: Może już wejdźmy. (Fineasz i Ferb wchodzą do szczeliny) Brenda: My tutaj zostaniemy. Boję się tam pójść. Przypilnuję dzieciaków. Zoltan: Okej! (Zoltan wchodzi do szczeliny, a Brenda klika przycisk i jadą w górę) Baljeet: Czemu nie mogliśmy pójść? Brenda: Nie chcę by coś wam się tutaj stało. Zoltan jest dorosły i wie co robi, a wy... naprawdę, jeśli ma się stać więcej krzywdy, to lepiej nie. (Winda się otwiera) Izabela: Ma pani rację... Brenda: Idźcie do swoich pokoi, jak wrócą to dam wam znać. (Izabela, Baljeet i Buford wchodzą do windopokoju) Brenda (w myślach): Nie martwcie się! Dopilnuję żeby nie wrócili. (Brenda wsiada do windy. W momencie gdy drzwi od jej windy się zamykają, z windopokoju wychodzą Izabela, Baljeet i Buford) Izabela: Do laboratorium Zoltana! Mam plan! (Po chwili, dzieci dobiegają do drzwi na których umieszczony jest ekran) Baljeet: Trzeba znać hasło! Izabela: To może być coś z życia Zolta... Buford: Odsuńcie się! (Buford zaczyna wpisywać JestemPrzystojnyIBogaty69, a drzwi się otwierają) Izabela: Albo to! (Izabela, Baljeet i Buford wbiegają do laboratorium) Izabela: Teraz musim... Baljeet: Cicho! Też to słyszysz? Głos: Na pomoooooc! Buford: O, proszę bardzo! (Buford podchodzi do tabletu Zoltana i bierze go do ręki) Buford: Pan Teddy woła o pomoc! Izabela: Teddy? Gdzie ty byłeś? I nie żebym się martwiła! Teddy: Zhakowali mój system i zainstalowali mi ciasteczka! Czuję się taki naruszony... A to wszystko przez Jasmine i Brendę! Ukrywają się tuta... Izabela, Baljeet i Buford: WIEMY!!! Teddy: Aaa... Baljeet: Ej, wpadłem na pomysł! Kiedyś miałem zajęcia z programowania i tak się składa, że skoro Teddy ma dostęp do adresu IP tego tabletu, a Jasmine i Brenda zhakowały go, to Teddy może zacząć odbierać sygnał z komputera Jasmine i możemy wiedzieć co się tam dzieje! Izabela: No właśnie! Teddy, przechwyć sygnał z komputera Jasmine! Wiem, może to być trudne, ale musisz to zrobić! Teddy: Tak, oczywiście... A CZY TY MOŻESZ NIE MÓWIĆ DO MNIE JAK DO CZTEROLATKA!? Izabela: Eee... przepraszam? Teddy: Dobra, teraz tak i już... (Na tablecie widać klatkę, a w niej Fretkę, Lindę i Lawrence'a) Izabela: Działa! (Na komputerze Zoltana pojawia się Teddy) Buford: Oooo... miałem nadzieję, że nie wrócisz. Baljeet: Izabela, jaki jest twój plan? (Tymczasem w pomieszczeniu, gdzie jest klatka. Fretka, Linda i Lawrence stoją w klatce, a Jasmine gra na gitarze i śpiewa piosenki z Eurowizji) Jasmine (głosem Mansa Zelmerlowa): Don't tell the gods I left a mess, I can't undo what has been done - Let's run for cover! Jasmine (głosem Bojany Stamenow): Beauty never lieees!! Finally I can say: Yes! I'm different and it's okay! Here I am! Jasmine (głosem Niny Sublatti): Fighter, Oximated, Worlds gonna get up and see! I'm warrior, isolated, world's gonna listen to me! Jasmine (głosem Conchity Wurst): Rise like a phoenix... Fretka (pod melodię Rise like a phoenix): Czyyy... ty się zamkniesz!? Jasmine (głosem Conchity Wurst): Nie... Jasmine (normalnym głosem): Ekhem, przepraszam! Nie, bo nie mam co robić! Fineasz, Ferb i Zoltan idą inną drogą, a Brenda będzie tu za chwilę) (Do pomieszczenie wbiega podekscytowana Brenda) Brenda: Ooo... już tu idą, zaraz się chyba zesram z radości! Jasmine: Idź się ogarnij... i w razie czego załatw. (Brenda wchodzi do innego pokoju) Jasmine: Tak więc... (Nagle Jasmine słyszy jakiś strzał) Jasmine: Co to by... (Fineasz strzela w Jasmine pyrokinezą, a Jasmine upada na ziemię) Fineasz: Ha! Trafiłem! A myślałem, że za drugim razem nie trafię. (Do pokoju wchodzi wkurzony łysy Ferb) Jasmine (wstaje): Ech... WYY!!! (Jasmine wyciąga w stronę Fineasza, Ferba i Zoltana i teleportuje ich do celi) Ferb: Co! Czemu my tak nie umiemy!? Głos Brendy: Proszę, proszę, proszę... (Brenda wchodzi do pokoju) Brenda: Kogo my tu mamy? Fineasz... i Ferb? Dwie ryby na jednym haczyku. Fineasz: Brenda!? Co ty tu robisz!? Brenda: Naprawdę? Tylko Brenda? Nie poznajecie mnie? (Fineasz i Ferb patrzą na siebie z przerażeniem) Fineasz, Ferb... jestem waszą matką. (Fineasz i Ferb jeszcze raz patrzą się na siebie. Po chwili wszyscy zaczynają patrzeć się na Lindę) Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi. (Napisy końcowe) (W laboratorium Zoltana. Izabela, Baljeet i Buford stoją z otwartymi ustami i rękami trzymającymi ich głowy patrząc się w tablet) Izabela: Że... co!? Baljeet: To nie możliwe! Buford: Chwila... czyli skoro Brenda jest matką Fineasza i Ferba... to to oznacza, że Baljeet jest moim ojcem!? Izabela i Baljeet: Co!? KONIEC